


Pitcher and Catcher

by EveHypo555



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Baseball, Fanfiction, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555
Summary: Mew and Gulf try their hand at baseball role-play. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Pitcher and Catcher

Mew looks at the baseball mitt in his hand. "If I'm the pitcher, why do I have one of these?" 

Gulf sighs and slaps his own mitt against his forehead. "You have to be able to catch the ball when they throw it back to you." His shoulders shake from laughter.

Mew grumbles. He wiggles his fingers against the stiff leather, wondering how he let himself get talked into this. Gulf stands from his chair, revealing the tight white pants of his baseball uniform, and Mew remembers exactly how. "So, what's the scene?" 

Gulf walks past him and smacks his ass with the back of his mitt. He looks at Mew over his shoulder and grins. "Locker room, of course." 

"Of course." 

He walks slowly and deliberately to let Mew get a good look at him. "We're on the same baseball team. We've been eyeing each other for a while, but never made a move." He leans against the wall and gives him that look. That look that tells Mew he wants it. "And today, we're the only two left in the locker room after practice." 

Mew follows his boyfriend to the wall, looking him up and down. "I do love the way you think…" 

It's clear Gulf knows precisely what he's doing. Leaning against the wall like this, looking so appetizing in his tight white baseball uniform, head turned to the side to expose his neck. Mew wants to run his hands over Gulf's thighs in those pants, wants to watch him stretch and bend in them, wants to peel them off him. 

Gulf smirks. "Coach said we have to stay behind and collect all the uniforms to get washed." He punches his mitt and looks at him from under his eyelashes. 

Mew glances around the room. "I don't see any uniforms lying around. Everyone must have put theirs in the basket already." 

The look in Gulf's eyes is of pure hunger. "I see two uniforms that aren't in the basket yet." 

Mew can't take it. He lifts his hand to show the enormous leather mitt. "Okay seriously, baby, do we even need these?" He shrinks a little at the look his boyfriend gives him. "I'm not trying to insult your choice of accessory, but they're not even kinky. Look." He waves with it. 

When Gulf throws his mitt at him, he's not even surprised. "I didn't complain when you wanted to play pirates.”

Ah, pirates. Now that was role playing. He slips off his mitt and reaches for Gulf's waist. "Complain about what? When you were the wealthy merchant's son being held for ransom?" His hands wander down to his hips. "Being kept prisoner in my Captain's quarters?" 

Gulf closes his eyes at the memory of it, his teeth scraping at his bottom lip. Mew loves seeing him this way. He dips down to kiss his neck. 

"Wait." He taps him on the shoulder. "Quit distracting me. It's my turn to pick, remember?" Mew sighs and takes a quick nibble at his ear. "Shai. Whatever tua-aeng wants…" 

Gulf shivers against him. "I always hoped you felt the same way. All those times you stared at me at practice. Or in the showers." 

"Mmm…" Mew pulls back to look at him. God, his lover is beautiful. He runs the back of his hand down his cheek. "I can't hold back my feelings anymore. You drive me crazy out there on the court." 

And now Gulf is laughing at him. What did he do now? "It's field," he corrects. "Court is for basketball." 

For fuck’s sake. Mew rolls his eyes. He gives his junior the longest, loudest sigh. "I told you I wouldn't be good with sports." 

Gulf is still laughing, clinging to his shoulders. "I didn't think you'd be this bad." He reaches for the buttons on Mew's uniform. "Here, let me help you. We wouldn't want to be naughty and neglect our task." 

Mew still feels self conscious about his mistake, but he lets Gulf undress him. He watches those slender fingers caress each button before sliding them through the holes. They lock eyes and the fire in the pit of his stomach roars back to life. It's that look again, that look that means Gulf is yearning for it. He reaches for one of his hands and kisses the palm, causing his lover to close his eyes again. This time it's Mew who leans forward and bites at Gulf's lower lip. 

"Leave your clothes on for a bit," Mew whispers. "We still have more work to do." 

"Oh?" 

He motions with his head toward the mitts on the floor. "Coach said to clean up the equipment." 

The arch in Gulf's eyebrow sends a pang through his chest. Mew takes Gulf’s spot against the wall to watch him bend over- slowly -to pick up the first mitt. He licks his lips and sends a silent thank you to whoever designed baseball uniforms. 

When Gulf picks up the second mitt, he pauses and looks up at him. "Enjoying the show?" 

Mew didn't even realize he was rubbing the front of his pants. He nods, unable to form words, and jerks his head toward the bed. Gulf obeys, placing his hands at the edge, arching his back to give him the best view. God, Mew is going to lose it before he's even had a chance to undress him. 

He runs his hand up the back of Gulf's thigh. "Do you know how many times I’ve stared at your legs during practice?” He brings his hand up to Gulf’s ass and spanks it. “You’re so tempting.” 

Gulf hums in response, raising his hips higher. “Probably as many times as I’ve stared at your chest.” His compliment earns him another spank. “Speaking of which…” He gets onto the bed on his knees and resumes unbuttoning Mew’s jersey. 

With a look, he pushes it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Hungry eyes roam over his chest, and Mew can’t help but feel shy after all this time. Having Gulf look at him this way is something he may never get used to. 

He distracts himself by looking at his shirt on the floor. “Such a naughty teammate. You keep making a mess.” 

“Don’t worry,” says Gulf, using his finger to turn Mew’s chin back toward him. “I’ll clean up after we’re done.” 

Mew is definitely going to lose it. He groans and tugs Gulf toward him, sliding him to the end of the bed, pulling him down for a kiss. He’s been deprived of those chestnut lips for too long. Their kisses are urgent and needy. Mew wonders if Gulf is in character, or if this desire is really from him. 

“Fuck role play,” he growls. He fumbles with the buttons on Gulf’s jersey and ends up ripping it open in frustration. Buttons scatter all over the floor. “I want you.”

Gulf’s eyes are wide with surprise, his lips form into a perfect O as he stares down at his torn shirt. “This is a rental…” He looks back up at Mew and smirks. “Hungry, are we?” 

“Starving.” 

The room fills with the sound of Gulf’s frantic moans and tearing fabric as Mew removes the rest of the shirt. “I’ll pay the replacement fee,” he says before biting into the skin of Gulf’s neck. 

“Ah...” Fingers thread through his hair. 

Mew is more careful with the pants. If he has to pay for a brand new uniform, then they might as well keep this pair for future uses. He laughs when he undoes the buttons and zipper. “Baby, why are you wearing underwear?” 

“Aow,” Gulf looks insulted. “Why not?” 

Honestly. Mew buries his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. His laughter shakes them both. “Who puts on underwear right before sex?” 

Gulf giggles and squirms beneath him. “Maybe people who put on costumes to role play?” He reaches for Mew’s crotch. “Are you going commando again?” 

The tiny yelp that escapes his mouth causes them both to break into laughter. “Yai Nong is evil,” he says through narrowed eyes. “And naughty boys should be punished.” 

Gulf bites his lip and nods. 

“Aaaaaand then they boned.” 

“Alai wa?” Mew looks up from the couch. 

Gulf grins and turns off his phone screen. “Yup. That’s the end. They boned.” He leans back in his armchair and sighs. “Good fic.” He squeaks when a pillow lands on his face. 

Mew laughs and retrieves his pillow. “Don’t lie! It was just getting to the good part.” 

“So confident that it was good, huh?” 

“At least send me the link so I can read the rest of it myself.” Mew pouts and hugs the pillow to his chest. It was Gulf’s stupid idea to read fanfiction about themselves and now he won’t even finish the story. Brat. 

His junior laughs and brings up his phone. “Okay, okay, I’ll send it na. Or maybe you’d like to make up our own ending?” He wiggles his brows. 

Mew looks over the top of his pillow. “Really?” 

Gulf smirks and heads for the bedroom. “Check your phone.” 

“But I don’t need to read it anymore!” 

“I didn’t send you the fic.” 

Mew rolls his eyes. He wonders how he fell for such a little shit like Gulf. With a sigh, he checks his message and he remembers exactly how. It’s an address to the closest sporting goods store. Gulf pokes his head out the bedroom. “Oh, and make sure my uniform is a size medium.” 

Mew is already at the door, putting his shoes on. “But you wear a large.” 

“I know.” 

Oh. 

“Hurry back, pitcher.”


End file.
